Of Betrayals and Happy Endings
by JohannaGracia
Summary: Yamamoto wants Ichigo dead. Aizen doesn't. And thus Ichigo runs with the entire family   tag-alongs to Hueco Mundo. What will happen there? AIZICHI!
1. Prologue

A/N: hi everybody! To all those who read gin and milkshakes, I'm extremely sorry for taking so long to upload! The chapter's done of course, it's just that I haven't had the time to type it out and all, what with the o levels and all the mugging I'm going through... It's a crucial exam, so I've had no choice but to separate myself from the fanfic world for a while... Well here's the prologue. It feels so good to finally be able to write again...

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! But I sure wish aizichi happened in the manga...

Prologue start:

Hueco Mundo, Aizen's chambers...

Aizen's Sousuke sat in his personal chambers with a bowl of strawberries dipped in chocolate next to him. Taking one ruby red strawberry from the bowl, he bit into the chocolate covered end, silently savoring the decadent taste of bitter chocolate with the tangy sharpness of the strawberry.His mind is immediately drawn to think of the orange haired substitute shinigami, one Kurosaki Ichigo. Letting out a sigh of satisfaction, Aizen continued to muse on the subject of the teen, whom he honestly admitted that he wouldn't mind having that wonderful lithe body underneath him, or in his bed. Cotinuing to fantasise about the lithe yet muscular body writhing in pleasure beneath him, amber eyes half lidded and glazed over in desire. He could hear the delicious moans the teen would give him as – Aizen was jerked out of his fantasy by the growing tightness in his hakama. Glancing down, he groaned in disbelief and self reproach. He needed a cold shower.

Real World, Karakura Town:

Isshin sat alone in his room, for once silent and serious, as he mused over his son's fast increasing reiatsu. He knew Yamamoto, and thus knew his personal motto: "If you can't control it, destroy it." Coming to a decision, he knew he had to act soon.

Ichigo knew something was up when Isshin walked into his room without the goofy act he put on. So he sat down and listened – as calmly as possible – to all that Isshin had to say about his past. Needless to say, Ichigo was shocked, overwhelmed... and shocked. Who could have known that Isshin was a former captain, Kisuke his lover, and Aizen his kouhai? It was mind numbing, for certain, to know that your 'enemy' is actually your father's friend.

Isshin walked to Urahara Shoten, with a letter written to Aizen in hand, and a request in his mind. As usual, Urahara awaited him with a cup of tea and an enigmatic smile hidden behind that fan and his favourite green and white striped hat on his head. Isshin sat down comfortably and got down to business, ignoring Urahara's pout for not getting his 'hello' kiss.

Seireitei, Captain's meeting hall:

Yamamoto summoned the captains. Ignoring the usual formalities, he started the meeting with two simple, yet devastating statements which would bring about war. "Kurosaki Ichigo has grown too strong and we are unable to control him. Thus, I will assign Captain Soi Fon to assassinate the Kurosaki family as well as to take care of any loose ends." This brought about many different reactions in the room.

Byakuya's widened then narrowed in anger and a hint of defiance.

Unohana, Ukitake and Kyouraku glanced at each other resignedly, as it had come to this after all.

Hitsugaya Toshiro's eyes narrowed.

Soi Fon's eyes showed a bit of regret but knew that she would carry out her orders.

Kenpachi was unhappy that he'd never get to fight the boy again.

Komamura was silent.

Mayuri was simply ecstatic at the chance to 'study' such a rare specimen.

And so it came to pass that the Gotei Juubantai was separated into the two factions on that very day that Ichigo's assassination was announced. And underneath the floors of the meeting hall, an arrancer sonidoed away to report to his master the recent developments within Seireitei.

And so, a whole new chain of events was brought into existence.

-End-

A/N: Hi everyone, please read and review! I'll be putting up a poll on my profile, please vote on whether I should continue this story or not! If a majority votes no, I'll take down this chapter too. And if there is no response, I will obviously delete this chapter too. So the life of this story rides on your hands... that sound so cheesy. Bye!


	2. Chapter 1

OF BETRAYALS AND HAPPY ENDINGS-CHAPTER 1

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update, but I kinda got lazy….. eheh. This is the first chapter, but sadly I have to say that it may be below expectations cuz I'm not confident much about this chapter at all. In my honest opinion, the standard of this chapter is really low compared to my prologue. So please feel free to offer any constructive criticism and advice on how to improve my writing. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Only the storyline3

-start chapter-

_Hueco Mundo, Throne Room:_

Aizen Sousuke was not happy. In fact, he was downright furious. How dare that-that-that senile old _fossil_ try and execute _his_ strawberry? He dismissed the arrancar that was all but cowering at the furious reiatsu bearing down on him. The arrancar scurried away, glad to be far away from Aizen. He valued his life, thank you very much. Meanwhile, Gin came dancing into the room.

"Aizen-taichouuuuuuu…"

" Yes Gin?" Aizen replied absentmindedly, thinking of all sorts of ways to make a certain old fart suffer.

" Ya have a visitor….." the silver haired fox sing-songed as he pulled out a bound and gagged Hanatarou from his behind his back. "Oh?" Aizen eyed the timid boy with interest. With a flourish, Gin had untied and ungagged the healer, who immediately fell to his knees and opened his mouth determinedly. "Unohana-taichou sent me!" At that, Aizen's curiosity was aroused. Gin's smile grew even wider, if it was possible. Seeing no negative reactions from the two men before him, Hanatarou continued. "Unohana-taichou wanted me to pass on a message to you. She says that she is no longer able to tolerate the Soutaichou's actions, and that I should pass this letter to you." At this, Hanatarou reached into his shihakushou and produced a plain white envelope which he gave to Aizen. Upon opening it, Aizen could see it was indeed from the 4th division captain, as the handwriting was a dead giveaway. Only Byakuya's handwriting was as neat as this, but this writing held a feminine quality that Byakuya's lacked.

"_I __trust __this __finds __you __in __good __health. __As __Hanatarou __should __already __have __explained, __we __are __no __longer __able __to __tolerate __Yamamoto-Soutaichou__'__s __rigidity. __He __has __ordered __the __execution __of __Kurosaki __Ichigo, __his __entire __family, __as __well __as __Kisuke __Urahara __and __his __friends. __There __is __a __group __of __us __who __are __unable __to __agree __with __this __as __Kurosaki __has __done __a __lot __for __us. __I __also __think __that __if __I __am __right __in __guessing __that __the __elder __Kurosaki __is __in __fact __Isshin, __you __have __a __vested __interest __in __this __as __well. __I __sincerely __hope __that __you __will __decide __to __help __us __in __stopping __the __execution __and __assassination __of __Kurosaki __Ichigo. __Please __send __your __reply __though __Hanatarou. _

_-Unohana __Retsu_."

Thinking to himself for a moment, Aizen mused on this surprising development. If Unohana was in on this, most likely Ukitake was too. If Ukitake was in on this, Kyoraku was definitely in. Byakuya, being the most honorable, would definitely try to stop the assassination, seeing that he did in fact owe Ichigo for Rukia. As Ichigo's friends, Rukia and Renji would definitely know, seeing as they both had Byakuya wrapped around their little fingers. Izuru would be willing to come. Hisagi was too rigid, no way he wanted Momo around, Zaraki could be persuaded. If Zaraki came, Yachiru would come, so would Ikkaku and Yumichika. Soi Fon, Mayuri, Komamura and Toshiro would never be persuaded. All too rigid. Hmm… Time to start wording his reply. "Hanatarou, please wait awhile while I write a letter to Unohana-san."

"Hai, Aizen-san!"

After passing Hanatarou the carefully worded letter, Aizen instructed Gin to bring Hanatarou back to Seireitei and make sure no one realised that they had communicated in any way. After that matter was dealt with, Aizen got ready for a visit to the real world to make sure nothing happened to his precious strawberry.

_Seireitei. 4th Division:_

"Unohana-taichou!" Unohana Retsu looked up as her 7th seat, Yamada Hanatarou burst into her office with a plain white letter in his hand. "Here's the reply!" Instantly interested, she took the letter and began to read it.

"_I __am __pleased __to __hear __that __there __are __those __who __do __not __approve __of __the __assassination __of __Kurosaki __Ichigo. __I __assume __that __the __8__th __and __the __13__th __are __in __on __this __as __well? __I __suggest __that __Byakuya __be__ "__brought __into __the __loop__" __as __well, __as __he __most __likely __disapproves __of __this. __It __would __be __useful __if __you __are __able __to __convince __Kenpachi __Zaraki __that __Yamamoto __is __too __rigid __in __his __decision __regarding __the __Substitute __Shinigami. __I __look __forward __to __our __cooperation._

_–__Aizen_"

Smiling serenely, Unohana rose and tucked the note into her shihakusho and dismissed Hanatarou before heading off to her long-time friend's home.

_Real world, Karakura Town, Urahara Shoten:_

Urahara Kisuke stared at Kurosaki Isshin in surprise – and he was flabbergasted. Urahara Kisuke did not get flabbergasted. So why was he flabbergasted? Oh yes, because his lover just told him that Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryuusai, Soutaichou of the Gotei Juubantai, was father to Kurosaki Isshin, grandfather to Kurosaki Ichigo, and yet he wanted to assassinate his own grandson? No, this wasn't the end of it. In fact, Isshin wanted to HELP Aizen. Okay, that was… slightly normal.

"Kisuke, can't you see? Sousuke doesn't want to destroy Seireitei, he wants to revolutionize it, even if he has to be the enemy!"

"Okay, okay. Does Yamamoto even know that, uh, Ichi-kun is his grandson? I mean, if he knew, then he wouldn't want Ichi dead, yeah?"

"Not likely," was the blunt answer from a pissed Isshin.

"Hmm."

Both men sat in seiza position, staring at the tea cups in front of them contemplatively, brows furrowed in thought. Their positions and facial expressions were so similar that a third man who had just arrived, chuckled at their faces when they both flopped on the table at the realization that Aizen had. Just. Heard. Everything.

"So yeah, you know everything now, Sousuke?"

"Of course. I have eyes and ears everywhere, or my role as the evil overlord of Hueco Mundo would be all for show."

He inclined his head gracefully in thanks as Urahara got up to pour him a cup of tea, joining Isshin at the table. As he set down the tea cup, his face turned dark.

"So let me confirm this. That old fossil wants to assassinate his own grandson?"

At Isshin's glum nod, Aizen continued. "Therefore, we have no choice but to follow my plan if you want dear Ichi-kun to continue living."

Sensing their agreement, Aizen laid out his plan in greater detail. "First, we will move all of you to Hueco Mundo. I will prepare quarters for you, so don't worry. We will have to make sure that all of Ichi-kun's friends know of the situation so that they will cooperate. I will talk to Ichigo about this later, so Isshin, please allow me to follow you back to your house tonight. We will replace everyone with modified souls in gigais so as not to arouse suspicion. However, we have to let Soul Society believe that you all have been killed. I will have to discuss this with Ichigo later. To fully stop this threat, I will have no choice but to take the throne as Spirit King so that Yamamoto will no longer pose a threat. However, I have no intention of resorting to this, in the case that a key has to be created, we will use the very worst parts of Rukongai for the key, but we will use Karakura as a diversion."

Having cleared this up with both men, Aizen and Isshin left to talk with Ichigo while Urahara prepared to move, set up a meeting so all of Ichigo's friends would be aware, as well as to start creating gigais for everyone.

-End-

A/N: Did everyone enjoy this? I hope so cuz I'm running out of ideas… Please read and review! (You know you want to…..)


	3. AN TEMPORARY

I promised the pictures of Harribel's hairstyle and wand in the third chapter of Gin and Milkshakes, and here it is! I drew it on paint so the quality isn't all that good, but you get the gist of it. Or rather the basics, feel free to imagine even more embarrassing things for her!

**If you feel up to it, why not draw your own interpretation of her hair and wand, then send it to me or upload it so that the others can have a laugh while they imagine Harribel in those things!**

Here's the link! #/d5gyjap

Anyways, I'm pretty busy right now considering all the work I have to do as a student, yea I suck at time management. So. I'm really sorry but the updates are gonna be slow!

I hope you guys understand, but I do have a future beyond writing good fanfiction, and I will definitely focus on that. So don't hate me or anything, but FF just isn't able to support me in life.

I'm really sorry!

Love,

TheEvilBlob.

P.S. Both the next chapters of G&M as well as OB&HE are in the works, so I'll be removing this A/N once I upload the next chapters. Don't worry, the link will still be on my profile!


End file.
